


Does it really have to be goodbye?

by CaptainSammyAngel



Series: Sammy's Season 8 fics [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode s08e07: Purgatory, F/M, Gen, spec fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainSammyAngel/pseuds/CaptainSammyAngel
Summary: Just arriving on Lian Yu, Oliver needs to tell his kids the truth, he's going to die during Crisis. Let's just say they aren't happy, to say the least.
Relationships: Oliver Queen & Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, William Clayton & Mia Smoak, William Clayton & Oliver Queen
Series: Sammy's Season 8 fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540237
Comments: 4
Kudos: 45





	Does it really have to be goodbye?

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this fic, as I hope you love reading it, but before that, I have a couple of announcements to address.
> 
> 1) In this fic, I do mention Felicity's future disappearance again, because it should've been addressed in the show already, so I mentioned it here, again.
> 
> 2) I won't be doing a crisis fic because it has been hyped too much, with all the announcements, so I decided not to write one. I did start one back in August, but now it's just too jammed packed that, my writing enthusiasm is zero, but I'm excited to watch it.
> 
> I don't own anything DC, DC comics, or the CW. Please kudos, comment, and bookmark.

** _~Lian Yu, south China Sea~_ **

“I guess we need to move out.” Digg declared partially composed. Oliver looked at William and Mia “Guys, I need to talk to my kids alone.” He announced to the group, his hand still on Mia’s shoulder. Everyone stared at Oliver “Ok, the rest of us will go ahead.” Digg told the three Queens. Oliver nodded as Digg, Connor, and Laurel walked away “Dad, what do you need to talk to us about?” William wondered curiously. Oliver cleared his throat “Let’s talk in the tent.” He suggested softly. The three of them enter the tent, Mia crosses her arms after a few minutes, impatient, “Dad, you’re stalling. What do you need to tell us?” She asked right out, genuinely curious. Oliver exhaled a shuttered breath “First, I want you both to know the time I had with you was some of the best I’ve had in my life. Cooking, training, the cage match, or telling you stories of my five years way. I wouldn’t trade it for the world.” He started somewhat composed, trying not to cry.

“Dad, why does it sound like your saying goodbye?” Mia questioned uneasily. Oliver inhaled deeply, he would not lie to them, especially now “Because I am, Mia.” He told her, solemnly. Mia rocked her head “No, you’re not.” She denied vehemently. Oliver sniffled as tears welled up in his eyes “Yes, because I will die in crisis, Mia.” He informed both of them. A tear comes down William’s cheek “When?” He croaked out, hoarsely as he’s trying not to cry. Oliver looked at his kids grimly “It’s soon because my final mission is here, on Lian Yu.” He informed knowingly. Mia sauntered towards the tent’s exit but Oliver stopped her “What was the point of us being sent to the past if you die, anyway?” She inquired harshly, fire in her eyes. Oliver stared at her with immense sadness, tears going down his cheek “So I could spend time with you, both of you.” He declared honestly, looking at both of them. Mia stared at him “What about William and me? We’re supposed to let you die and get on with our lives? How is that fair at all?” She inquired incredulously. With tears falling from his face, Oliver sniffled, and shook his head “It’s not fair at all, Mia. I’ve been fighting my fate for a long time, and I can’t change it!!” He exclaimed heartbrokenly. Mia inhaled a shaken breath “Why does it have to be you?” She questioned frustrated, before storming out of the tent. William wiped his eyes “I will go after her.” He muttered emotionally. Oliver placed a hand on William’s shoulder “William…” He whispered hoarsely. Will stared at his dad, despaired “You can’t say anything to make this ok, dad." He said bluntly before exiting the tent himself.

After a few minutes to compose himself, Oliver exited the tent, and quickly caught up to the group, but William, Connor, and Mia weren’t to be found “They went on ahead, William saying he remembers this path.” Digg answered Oliver’s unspoken question. Oliver nodded “Good at least they won’t get lost.” Oliver said distractedly. Dig stared at Oliver, strangely “Ok, something’s going on. Mia looked mighty upset as did William as they passed us to go ahead. What’s going on, Oliver?” He demanded puzzled. Oliver stared at his brother, defeated “Digg, it’s time. There’s no more time, it’s time to face my fate.” He stated resigned. Digg stared at Oliver, confused “I thought you decided to fight it.” He reminded confused. Oliver smirked pitifully at the statement “I was shown that Crisis is a no-win situation.” He informed his friend gravely. Digg folded his arms “How?” He wondered intrigued. 

Oliver told Dig all of it, waking up in his apartment, seeing Quentin again, the bomb threat, getting blown up, and repeat. Oliver didn’t know how many times he reset but watching Quentin die each time was gut retching. Silence fell over them, Digg sighed, despondent “So, what are you going to do? Now that you know that you can’t fight the inevitable.” He wondered knowingly. Oliver sighed “I’m going to fight for the multiverse, so my children can have a world to live in.” He stated resolutely. They explored the island until twilight when the group stopped for the night “Let’s get some firewood and some food.” Oliver announced promptly. The group split into two, one going to get firewood and the other to hunt for food. Oliver and Mia went hunting but neither of them spoke a word. They caught several birds, which is enough for all of them. 

After getting back to the campsite, father and daughter went straight to preparing the birds, so they can cook them. Oliver couldn’t take the silence anymore “Will you please talk to me?” He asked nicely, on the edge of pleading. Mia peered at her dad “So you can what? Try to get me to accept you're going to die? I can’t and won’t!” She exclaimed loudly, leaping to her feet. Oliver exhaled exasperatedly “Mia, do you think I want to die? I don’t. What I want is to raise you and William with your mom, but it won’t happen.” He exclaimed agitated, numb inside. Mia scoffed “You won’t even try?” She whispered in disbelief. Oliver stood up, and closely observed his daughter “This is more than just wanting to save me, isn’t it?” He guessed certainly. Mia avoided his gaze “Maybe, but I don’t want to talk about it.” She muttered dismissively. Oliver stared at her “Mia--” He started but Mia interrupted. “I don’t want to be parentless again, ok?” She shouted truthfully, tears pricking in her eyes. Oliver peered at her, shocked. He didn’t think she’d say that.

They heard wood clatter, both turned to see William, Connor, Digg and Laurel staring at them shocked “What did you say?” John asked stunned. Everyone looked at her, Mia gulped nervously “You heard me.” She declared pointedly. William went over next to his sister “It’s time to tell them.” He declared steadily, giving Mia a knowing look. Mia groaned but nodded testily “A few months before we came to the past. Dinah, Roy, Rene, and Mom took responsible for destroying the wall, so they went underground. We met up at dad’s grave, and mom explained that we couldn’t communicate the way we usually did. We hugged and said goodbye, but we haven’t seen her since.” She explained nervously and concerned. William cleared his throat “I’ve tried to track her down but I can’t. She’s not on any other earth, It’s like she fell off the plane of existence.” He piped up confounded. 

Mia sniffled, and turned to William “Come get me when dinner’s ready.” She asked politely. William nodded “Sure.” He confirmed before she sauntered away. Oliver stared at Mia as she walked farther away “Just give her some time.” Connor advised knowingly before he went over to the others to help make the fire. Oliver nodded before he pulled William aside “I think I know why you haven’t been able to find Felicity.” He announced solemnly. William looked at his dad, quizzically “Why? Because I can’t figure it out?” He asked curiously, so confused. Oliver exhaled, trying to figure out how to tell William “I think she went to find me, by making a deal with the monitor.” He explained in hushed tones. After mulling about it a little, William nodded “She loves you and would do anything to see you again so I can see her making the deal to see you again.” He declared knowingly, with a look of understanding. Oliver’s shoulders sagged “I wish Mia would understand I’ve made my peace.” He murmured dejectedly. William sighed frustratedly “Dad, just cause you’ve come to terms with your fate, doesn’t mean Mia or I have.” He reminded disheartened before he went back over to the group.

The group ate in silence because none of them knew what to talk about besides the elephant in the room. After everyone finished, they went their separate ways and settled in to go to sleep but not everyone went to sleep. Oliver, William, and Mia laid in their respective places, looking at the stars for hours, just thinking before they went to sleep.

** _~The next Morning~_ **

After breakfast, Oliver looked at Mia “Want to take a walk with me?” He requested hopefully. Mia hesitated then glanced at her brother ‘Go with him’ he mouthed encouragingly. Mia peered at her dad and nodded “Let’s go.” She beckoned as she sauntered away from the site. Oliver caught up they moved along the path together in silence.

After a while, the silence was deafening, Mia couldn’t stand it any longer, “I will not give up.” She told him certainly. Oliver smirked at her “I know.” He acknowledged simply. Mia stared at him, shocked “You're not going to talk me out of it?” She uttered befuddled, raising an eyebrow. Oliver stared at her, serenely “Usually I would, but your an adult but try to be careful, please.” He pleaded hopefully. Mia stared at him, perplexed while she nodded “Sure.” She agreed quickly. “I know why Felicity isn't found, or I have a theory. She went to find me.” He informed her quietly. Mia smiled weakly “An answer, at last, thank you.” She declared gratefully before she halted and hugged him. Oliver wrapped his arms around her tightly “I’ll try to survive as long as I can.” He promised confidently. Mia smiled as she pulled away “Let’s finish the walk, huh?” She said teasingly. Oliver smiled optimistically as they went their way, it wasn’t too long before they came across a clearing and entered through, where Lyla was standing a few feet away “The crisis has begun, you are needed, both of you.” Lyla’s declared gravely. Oliver and Mia looked at each other _ “Here we go. Into the endgame, we go.” Father and daughter thought knowingly and worriedly. _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for Reading!!


End file.
